El retorno del dios del las tormentas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Milenios después de morir durante Ragnarök Thor vuelve a Asgard


**Desafío:** Netherman14 (Challenge-The-God-of-Thunder-Reborn)

 **Introducción:** Tras derrocar a Jormungand durante Ragnarok, Thor intentara volver a Asgard pero solo podrá dar nueve pasos antes de sucumbir a sus heridas y morir. Odín tiene piedad de su hijo, por lo que lleva el cuerpo del difunto Dios del Trueno a Valhalla y envía su alma a la Tierra, colocándola en el cuerpo todavía formándose de Harry Potter. Nacido el 31 de julio de 1980, el recién nacido bebe Potter parece ser normal (con la excepción de las tormentas que se manifiestan cada vez que el hijo de James y Lily esta enfadado o preocupado). Al llegar a la edad de dieciséis Harry tiene una discusión con sus amigos (piensa la razón) cuyo resultado es que el último Potter sale del castillo y da un paseo por el bosque hasta que tropieza con el legendario martillo del Dios del Trueno. Al agarrarlo se trasforma por un momento en su antigua identidad (pelo y barba rojos, ojos marrones que son tanto fieros como amables y un físico muscular, aunque Harry puede trasformase otra vez en su apariencia actual) y recuerda todo lo que le paso. Transformándose de nuevo en su apariencia pelinegra con ojos verdes, Harry corre de vuelta a la escuela para contarles a Ron y Hermione que ha pasado.

 **Reglas:**

\- Harry debe encontrar Mjolnir, consiguiendo en consecuencia las memorias, poderes y algunos rasgos de personalidad de Thor.

\- Gris!Harry.

 **Directrices:**

\- Harry es independiente, poderoso y leal solo a si mismo y sus amigos.

\- Thor (en su otro cuerpo) encuentra una edición del _**Thor**_ de Marvel (no importa el volumen). Tras leerlo puede decidir que esta menos que feliz de como lo representan o que realmente le gusta.

\- Harry tiene todos los poderes y habilidades de su vida previa además de las actuales.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Harry pensando que es solo una persona mágica regular.

 **Emparejamientos recomendados:**

\- Ninguno, prefiero que no haya romance del tipo Dios/DeidadxMortal.

* * *

El retorno de Thor a Asgard fue una gran celebración para todos los presentes.

Tenían buenas razones para ello, ya que Ragnarok había sucedido más de un milenio antes y la mayoría de los dioses habían muerto llevándose con ellos a sus enemigos, tal y como los nórdicos habían escrito en sus Sagas. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los supervivientes, que incluían los actuales Reyes Balder y Hela, los miembros de ambos grupos empezaron a renacer en los cuerpos de nativos de Midgard a lo largo de los siguientes siglos, donde vivían vidas mortales hasta que encontraban ciertos objetos usados en sus vidas previas y tomaban sus formas divinas antes de volver a sus respectivos Mundos.

La pareja, y los primeros recién llegados, habían preguntado a las Nornas que pasaba y estas les revelaron que todos, tanto los supervivientes como los resucitados, habían cumplido sus Destinos por lo que ahora podían hacer lo que quisiesen con el conocimiento de que, independientemente de sus relaciones en sus vidas pasadas, podían decidir que deseaban hacer.

Al escuchar esto algunos decidieron continuar con sus antiguas relaciones de amor y odio, pero la mayoría siguieron el ejemplo de Odín, que se hizo amigo de Fenrir, la criatura que lo había matado durante la guerra, bajo el razonamiento de que ahora que estaban libres del guion no tenían razones para odiarse.

A pesar de estos cambios no todos estaban felices ya que uno de los difuntos, Thor Odinson, paso siglos sin aparecer mientras todos sus conocidos, incluyendo su esposa Sif y sus hijos Magni y Modi, ya se encontraban en Asgard.

Tras comprobar que no se encontraba ni en Valhalla, el reino de los guerreros honrados que habían muerto en batalla, ni en Fólkvangr, el reino de Freyja y segundo lugar adonde podían ir esos mismos guerreros, ni en Helheim, el dominio personal de Hela donde iban los muertos indignos y el último lugar donde esperarían encontrarlo, todos los ojos cayeron sobre Odín, que parecía saber más sobre el tema a pesar de intentar pretender que no lo hacia.

Varias cervezas más tarde lograron que confesase que, después de que Thor muriese envenenado por Jormungand, llevo a su hijo a Valhalla y introdujo su alma en el cuerpo de un bebe humano que no habría nacido de no ser por su interferencia. El problema era que, dado que Valhalla no era afectado por el tiempo de la misma forma que los Nueve Mundos, Odín no tenia idea de cuando nacería ya que, por lo que sabia, podría ser milenios en el futuro o incluso antes de la fundación de Asgard.

Esa incertidumbre continuo por siglos y su familia ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verle cuando Heimdal, el dios asignado para guardar el Puente de Bifrost que conectaba los Nueve Mundos, y Ratatosk, la ardilla que recorría el tronco del Yggdrasil, el árbol que sostenía la realidad, llevando mensajes entre los Mundos, anunciaron que Thor había renacido pero tenia que terminar algunos asuntos pendientes en Midgard antes de poder volver.

Como habían prometido, un año después el hijo de Odín, con su largo cabello rojo cayendo por su espalda y su fiel martillo Mjolnir en sus manos, atravesó las puertas de Asgard, dando comienzo a una fiesta de nueve semanas de duración que habían preparado en su honor.

Thor comió, bebió y rió con todos los presentes, pero cuando algunos le inquirieron sobre su vida como mortal este solo sonrió y dijo que no importaba porque ahora estaba donde debía y con personas que realmente lo apreciaban antes de sorprender a todos al abrazar a la Serpiente de Midgard, con quién empezó una gran amistad a lo largo de los siguientes milenios.

En todo ese tiempo nunca dijo nada sobre su vida como el seiomeen o mago llamado Harry Potter porque pensar en ello le hacia sentirse miserable, empezando por ser testigo del asesinato de sus padres a manos de un loco que creía una falsa profecía cuando tenia un año y pasar la siguiente década siendo criado por parientes que lo odiaban por existir antes de asistir por cinco años a una escuela donde los demás alumnos besaban el suelo que pisaba o lo odiaban por circunstancias fuera de su control y los tutores no hacían caso de sus pupilos excepto si, como en el caso del odiado Severus Snape, lograban algún beneficio personal haciéndolo.

De hecho, había estado pensando en su vida a comienzos de su sexto año en Hogwarts durante una discusión con sus amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, respecto a la posible implicación de su rival Draco Malfoy en un plan para introducir a los Mortífagos, los seguidores del asesino de sus padres, en la escuela. Descubrir que no le creían, a pesar de que casi siempre tenia razón cuando intentaba predecir que harían Voldemort o sus secuaces, lo frustro e hizo que decidiese pasear por el Bosque Prohibido buscando calmarse mientras ignoraba la tormenta formándose sobre el castillo.

Tras caminar entre los arboles por dos horas se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, pero antes de empezar a preocuparse su atención cayo sobre algo cubierto de musgo que se encontraba en un claro cercano.

Harry no podía saberlo entonces pero, cuando saco parte del musgo para revelar el mango de un arma y decidió agarrarlo con ambas manos para sacar lo que fuese que estaba debajo, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Nada más tocar al medio-enterrado Mjolnir se produjo una asombrosa trasformación, convirtiendo al adolescente delgado de pelo negro y ojos verdes conocido como Harry James Potter en un hombre más alto y musculado con ojos marrones y largo pelo rojo cayendo por su espalda y creciendo desde su barbilla en la forma de una espesa barba parecida a la de su amigo Hagrid.

La sorpresa le hizo soltar el martillo y convertirse de nuevo en Harry, pero en el breve segundo de contacto con el arma también había adquirido todos los conocimientos y experiencias de Thor. Su personalidad no cambio mucho debido a que ya era muy parecida a la original, pero eso no le impidió tener que apoyarse en un árbol mientras intentaba darle sentido a la nueva información que acababa de descargar en su cabeza.

Casi una hora más tarde ya entendía la mayor parte de la misma, lo que le permitió empezar a pensar que podía hacer ahora que aparentemente se había convertido en un dios nórdico.

Su primera idea había sido correr a contárselo a sus amigos, pero rápidamente la desecho sabiendo perfectamente que no solo era posible que no le creyesen sino que Ronald podía revelarlo accidentalmente y Hermione lo forzaría a registrarse legalmente como una Criatura en el Ministerio de Magia, lo que solo haría su vida más difícil de lo que ya era.

Decidiendo probar algo, Harry sonrió al ver que podía tomar la forma de Thor a voluntad y que Mjolnir podía convertirse en una inocua pulsera si así lo deseaba. No era tan espectacular como las habilidades de Tonks, pero era suficiente como para que sus enemigos no se diesen cuenta de que era él y si alguien veía la pulsera siempre podía decir que la había comprado en el Callejón Diagon durante el verano, por lo que con sus problemas solucionados volvió a la escuela.

Durante las siguientes semanas __**El Quisquilloso**__ empezó a publicar reportajes e imágenes de un hombre volador que salia de las tormentas para cazar Mortífagos, algo que la mayor parte del publico, incluyendo el Ministerio de Magia y Hermione Granger, no creyó hasta que los Mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts en un intento de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y Thor apareció para luchar en su contra.

Harry, gracias a un giratiempo que había robado el año anterior para asegurarse de que no volvía a caer en una emboscada como la del Departamento de Misterios y que había empleado durante el año para estar en clase mientras Thor destruía los horrocruxes, se encontraba junto con sus amigos viendo como el dios pelirrojo mataba a los Mortífagos fácilmente con golpes de su enorme martillo o haciendo que cayesen rayos sobre ellos sin mostrar piedad hasta que solo quedaron él y Voldemort.

La subsiguiente lucha entre ambos fue digna de leyendas porque usaron todo lo que tenían en sus respectivos arsenales hasta que Mjolnir finalmente hizo contacto con el cuerpo artificial que sostenía el último fragmento de su alma en Midgard y lo desintegro, enviándole a Helheim.

Tras esa batalla Thor voló hacia las nubes tormentosas y desapareció para no ser visto otra vez por el Mundo Mágico. Mientras la Comunidad Británica discutía donde podría haber ido y si lo que había usado era Magia Oscura Harry procedió a zanjar algunos asuntos legales que le permitirían desaparecer de Inglaterra sin dejar nada pendiente, lo que incluyo asegurarse de que la policía sabia lo que los Dursley le habían hecho por una década.

Con Vernon y Petunia en la cárcel por maltrato de menores y Dudley en el correccional donde debería haber estado desde hacia años Harry compro Privet Drive nº4 bajo la forma de Thor con la intención de demolerlo, aunque decidió hacerle una última visita la noche anterior al comienzo de la obra.

Tras mirar cada habitación y concluir que no había nada salvable en la vivienda, Thor encontró tirado en el suelo de la habitación de Dudley un viejo cómic con su nombre. Tras leerlo concluyo que, aunque le parecía bastante divertido, ese tal "Stan Lee" se había tomado muchas libertades a la hora de representarle a él y a sus conocidos.

Semanas más tarde Thor razono que Midgard ya no precisaba su presencia y viajo a Noruega con la intención de usar una de las entradas a Bifrost repartidas por el país para volver a Asgard, donde recibió una cálida bienvenida y pudo volver a reunirse con su verdadera familia, a quienes pronto se unieron los Potter y Sirius Black cuando se cruzo con sus almas durante una visita a Fólkvangr.

Mientras el Mundo Mágico lo buscaba inútilmente en Midgard, Thor solo podía sonreír al saber que su vida había mejorado mucho tras encontrar su martillo y que, si le diesen la oportunidad, nunca volvería a ser Harry Potter bajo ninguna circunstancia.


End file.
